


This new adventure

by gilleboll



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Married Life, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilleboll/pseuds/gilleboll
Summary: ”You keep distracting me like this and we’ll end up with a kitchen on fire,” he said. Alec chuckled, turning his attention back to the stove.”Chances are, we’ll end up with a kitchen on fire anyway.””You underestimate yourself,” Magnus said as he dropped a slice of bread into the batter. ”I’m pretty sure you haven’t started a fire in here for at least six months.””Ha-ha,” Alec deadpanned, but Magnus could see a little twitch in the corner of his mouth.  This, Magnus thought, was one of the finer points of marriage.





	This new adventure

Everything was very quiet, and for a second Magnus found himself wondering why. Alicante, despite being a big city, tended to be much less noisy than what Magnus had gotten used to. It was still a little strange; not living in New York. It wasn’t bad, just… a change of pace. How could it be bad when he had everything he could ever want and need, right within reach? His apartment, a great job and a phenomenal husband. Well. Not everything was right within reach, he noticed. Alec’s side of the bed was empty. He’d left the bed unmade and the sheets were cool to the touch. What time was it? It couldn’t be _that_ late. If Alec had left for the day, then Magnus would have known. Alec would have woken him up to say goodbye. Since that hadn’t happened, Magnus thought it was safe to assume that Alec was still around somewhere. Still, a part of Magnus wanted to be a little bitter that he’d chosen to get out of bed rather than stay and let Magnus cuddle up next to him. Sometimes you just had to be a little self-centered. Begrudgingly, he got out from under the covers.

 

Outside the bedroom, the loft smelled like freshly brewed coffee. One of the — admittedly not many — things Alec could do in the kitchen was make a strong cup of coffee. Speaking of Alec, he was sat in the living room, sock-clad feet perched on the coffee table, reading a book. In the hand that wasn’t holding a book, he held a steaming mug. The curtains in the room had all been drawn back so that Alec could read by the natural light.

”Good morning,” Magnus said, peering onto the pages of the book over Alec’s shoulder. Alec didn’t seem to have noticed Magnus come in, because he jumped a little at the sound of his voice.

”Hey,” he said, setting the book down on his lap as he turned his head to look at Magnus. ”Did you sleep well?”

”I did,” Magnus answered, placing a light kiss on Alec’s temple. ”Did you?”

Alec shrugged. ”I woke up around five and couldn’t go back to sleep. Otherwise, yeah.”

”That would explain the outfit,” Magnus said with a look at Alec’s pants; a pair of harem pants with a pattern and length that told Magnus that they definitely weren’t Alec’s own. He must have taken them from Magnus’s closet, which made the whole thing pretty sweet, even if it wasn’t very fashionable. Alec’s eyes darted to his clothes before returning to his husband.

”That bad?” he asked with a little smile.

Magnus chuckled. ”It’s not your best.” He combed his fingers through Alec’s bedhead, drawing a light sigh out of him.

”Did you make enough coffee for me?”

”I hope so.”

 

To his mild disappointment and inconvenience, Magnus found that Alec had left him about half a cup. Not that he could blame Alec for needing the caffeine if he’d been up since the crack of dawn. Besides, it wasn’t really a problem. A little magic, and _voilà_ ; a full cup was standing on the countertop. Magnus looked out into the living room where Alec had returned to reading.

”You haven’t had breakfast yet, have you?” Magnus asked. Alec answered without looking up from the book:

”No, I thought I’d wait for you.”

Magnus smiled to himself. He could guess what that meant. While Alec _was_ improving, he still wasn’t a great cook.

”How do you feel about Belgian waffles?”

”Mm… no,” Alec replied, glancing up from the pages. ”I was more thinking French toast.”

”Sounds delightful,” Magnus said, rubbing his hands together. ”But…”

”But?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

”I’m afraid you’re going to have to help me cook.”

Alec tossed the book onto the coffee table and stood up. The harem pants looked extra ridiculous now that he was no longer sitting down. Ridiculous, but kind of adorable in one of those ways that only Alec could be.

”What happened to using magic to do stuff like that?” he asked.

”Nothing. I just thought it’d be nice to make breakfast together. Don’t you?”

Alec placed the hand not holding a coffee mug on Magnus’s shoulder and squeezed gently. ”I do.” He gave Magnus a kiss and his hand slid down Magnus’s arm. The touch was nice and warm, even through the fabric of his sleeve. Magnus let out a contented sigh.

”Alright,” he said. ”Let’s get started.”

 

Alec mostly watched from across the kitchen island as Magnus mixed the batter together without too much concern for following any type of recipe.

”How do you do that?” Alec asked between sips of coffee. He had a cutting board and a partially sliced loaf of bread in front of him. Say what you will about pre-sliced bread, nothing could beat the real thing.

Magnus looked up at Alec with raised eyebrows. ”Do what?”

”Not measure things and still not mess it up.” Alec gestured with his mug at the bowl of batter.

”Years of practise, Alexander,” Magnus said with a grin. Alec flashed a smile in return and set the mug down on the counter. He took a step toward Magnus, who held up a hand before Alec could get any closer.

”Aren’t you forgetting something?” Magnus asked.

”Huh?” Alec shot Magnus a confused look. Magnus just raised his eyebrows.

”Oh. The stove. Right.”

”There you go,” Magnus said and watched with a small smile as Alec lit the stove and set a cast iron frying pan on the flames. Magnus took the bowl in his hands and rounded the isle to Alec’s side.

”So bossy,” Alec teased, a coy look in his eyes.

”Must be like looking in the mirror,” Magnus replied, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist. The fabric of his dark henley shirt was soft and thin after years of wear and tear. Alec leaned in to steal another kiss.

”No,” he mumbled against Magnus’s lips. ”My reflection isn’t as good-looking.”

Magnus couldn’t hold back a smile. He placed a quick peck at the corner of Alec’s mouth.

”You keep distracting me like this and we’ll end up with a kitchen on fire,” he said. Alec chuckled, turning his attention back to the stove.

”Chances are, we’ll end up with a kitchen on fire anyway.”

”You underestimate yourself,” Magnus said as he dropped a slice of bread into the batter. ”I’m pretty sure you haven’t started a fire in here for at least six months.”

” _Ha-ha_ ,” Alec deadpanned, but Magnus could see a little twitch in the corner of his mouth. Magnus wished that he could save this moment forever. A calm, slightly overcast morning, making food and joking around with the one he loved. This, he thought, was one of the finer points of marriage.

 

A few minutes later, the kitchen smelled like toasting bread and warm butter. In other words, great.

”Plate,” Alec said, lifting a slice of bread from the pan with his spatula. Magnus held out a plate for him, having seemingly grabbed it from thin air. Alec gingerly plated everything up, and Magnus proceeded to garnish the food. Not that he thought cinnamon and sugar was much of a garnish.

”Something’s missing, don’t you think?”

”Hm?” Alec looked up from his effort to scrape away a bit of batter that had burned to the bottom of the pan. ”I don’t know, they look good to me,” he said.

”Always so modest,” Magnus tutted. ”Let’s see… Ah.” He waved a hand over their plates, letting his magic do the last of the work.

”Cottage cheese and fresh blackberries,” he said in response to Alec’s questioning look. He picked up their plates to carry them out to the table.

”Would you be a dear and bring my coffee?” he asked Alec over his shoulder.

This was a morning almost just like any other. Sometimes that was hard to believe. After all they’d been through, Magnus found himself feeling amazed by every normal moment he and Alec got to have, even as they became everyday occurrences. Cooking together, cleaning together, not having to constantly worry about whether or not they’d ever see eachother again. Hell, even drinking coffee that was just a little too cold and discussing the day to come over French toast. It was all amazing in one way or another. Once again, one of the finer points of marriage. Not for the first time, Magnus was glad this was a journey he and Alec got to go on together. Equally uncharted territory. Equally eager to discover. It was exciting.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and i hope you enjoyed!  
> as always, kudos and comments make my day c: <3


End file.
